Ling Family
Ling Family is one of the eight aristocratic families of Heavenly Star Continent. The Ling family was originally just a wealthy family. After Ling Zhan had conquered the lands with the late emperor, the Ling family grew to such glory from nothing. While the Ling family may seem glorious, the foundations of the Ling family were extremely weak! The large aristocratic families which had decades or even centuries of foundation would not place the Ling family in their sights. No matter how much authority the Ling family commanded, it was still lacking a legacy which was being passed down in those deep-rooted large families! Just like the phase, wealthy in the third generation! As for the Ling family, they only had three generations, including Ling Tian! While the Ling family looks prosperous, the truth was that dangers laid all around. In order to let the Ling family have a larger influence in the Sky Bearing Empire, Old Madam Ling used all of her means and schemes to grow the Ling family into one of the Eight Great Families. Everything in the family was ran by Old Madam Ling single-handedly. After so many years, she was istarting to feel tired. Before they became one of the Eight Great Families, weak ladies have always been the one holding up the family. This has already become a tradition of Ling family! Take Linh Zhan for example, there is only Old Madam Ling. As forLing Xiao, there is only Chu Ting'er. Before the both of them, many generation of their ancestors only had a single wife! The best tradition of such straightforward men is that they are all henpecked males! Relationship with Xiao Family Both the Xiao and Ling families originally didn't know each other and Xiao FengHan met Ling Zhan by chance when roaming the continent. They became sworn brothers and roamed the pugilistic world together, living on the edge of life and death. As Ling Zhan was the older one, he was the elder brother and took very good care of his little brother Xiao FengHan. Old Madam Ling also doted on Xiao FengHan greatly and treated him like her own younger brother. Even Xiao FengHan had admitted himself that if not for Ling Zhan and Old Madam Ling, he would have already died more than a dozen times. After the Sky Bearing Empire was established, Ling Zhan had become a prominent figure in the empire with his large merits. At the same time, Xiao FengHan became the new family head of the Xiao Family. Both of the brothers could have been said to have reached the peak of their lives. At this moment, they had also planned the marriage between both their families to further improve their ties. With the expansion of the Xiao Family, the ambitions of the Xiao Family and Xiao FengYang grew larger and larger. After seeing that Ling Zhan was extremely loyal towards Sky Bearing, Xiao FengHan knew that his uprising wouldn't necessarily receive the support of Ling Zhan. Thus, he also gradually decreased his contact with the Ling Family while preparing for the ambitions of his Xiao Family. Then, he made use of Ling Tian's good-for-nothing attitude to force the Ling Family to annul the marriage. If not for his ambitions, Xiao FengHan would have definitely restored the marriage upon seeing Ling Tian's performance, even if he had to lose face! Ever since that incident, while both their families still had some dealings with each other, their relationship was far inferior to before. Xiao FengHan felt as though he had let down his brother and sister-in-law, thus not visiting Sky Bearing in the past decade. Now that the world was going to be plunged into chaos again, the opportune moment which the Xiao Family needed was right in front of them. Thus, Xiao FengHan would naturally not be willing to let go of this opportunity and sent Xiao FengYang and Xiao YanXue to help stir up the storms. He even made use of the Heaven Splitter to stir up conflict in the world. When they stayed in the Ling Family upon coming to Sky Bearing, they also had the intention to make use of the Ling Family, pulling them into the muddied waters as well. Now that their plan was successful, they had pushed both Sky Bearing and the Ling Family into the heart of the struggle! From the start to the end, of the three generations of the Ling Family, apart from the young Ling Tian, no one else was suspicious of the Xiao Family at all. Even Ling Tian only collected information on the Xiao Family and didn't take any action. For so many things to happen between both their families, it could be said that the Xiao Family was completely in the wrong. If said nicely, the Xiao Family was doing it for their ambitions, and if said bluntly, the Xiao Family was being ungrateful! Now that the Xiao Family achieved their goal, they were about to leave Sky Bearing to await their opportunity to stage an uprising. However, the moment that the Xiao Family left, the Ling Family would be placed in an awkward position. Who didn't know about the relationship between both their families? With their relationship, no one would believe that the Ling Family didn't participate in the Xiao Family's actions! Furthermore, the Ling Family was located in Sky Bearing, right in the center of the continent. The moment the world broke out into chaos, Sky Bearing would definitely bear the brunt of the flames of war and could be said to be isolated and without reinforcements! It was almost certain that the Ling Family would be wiped out. All of these were created by the Xiao Family! Locations * Ling Residence * Ling Family Courtyard Trivia * Northwest Ranch is one of the main sources of income for the Ling family. * Originally, Chu Ting’er, is also an intelligent and meticulous person. She was the person who Old Madam Ling was intending to groom to be her successor. If not for Ling Tian's appearance, the Ling family would probably walk down the same path of having the female as the head. * Northwest horse ranch was a chess piece which Ling Kong and Yang KongQun had arranged for a full 20 years already. This was also one of their trump cards to deal with the Ling family! Category:Family Category:Ling Family Category:Sky Bearing Empire